Luxury
by Shizuka Kuruzo
Summary: [KAJIXAYU ONESHOT] A rich girl never experience life on the streets, all she thought was that it was hard and no fun at all, content with her “luxurious” life, own car & big house, afraid considering to experience life on the streets, ironically would exp


I'm sorry to say that my one-shot Surprise wouldn't have a continuation as you know I'm experiencing major writer's block for a few weeks now. I'll right another chapter If I feel like it, okay?

This is my poor sick attempt to break my writer's block. A one-shot.

**Summary: **A rich girl never experience life on the streets, all she thought was that it was hard and no fun at all, content with her "luxurious" life, own car & big house, afraid considering to experience life on the streets, ironically would experience it, a guy, specifically their driver's son, enters and shows her that there's fun in work. **AU setting, character stats… I think…**

**DISCLAIMER: I KNOW IT. YOU KNOW IT. EVERYONE KNOWS IT! SO WHY SAY IT?**

**Luxury**

_By Shizuka Kuruzo_

"Good Morning, Mistress. Breakfast is served."

A girl with brown hair yawned then positioned her self sitting, still eyes closed. She rubbed her eyes then opened it to reveal purple eyes.

"Thanks, Ami. Please call me Ayu, Ami after all the years you've worked here, I consider us close plus we are of the same age." Ayu, the one being referred as Mistress, said.

"Yes Ayu-sama."

"Ayu... Just Ayu not Ayu-sama"

"As you wish, Ayu" The maid bowed the left.

Ayu got up and got ready.

Once she was finished she went down and called for the driver.

"I'm sorry, Ayu-sama but the driver called in sick. He sent his son to drive." Ami said.

"Ayu, just Ayu. Okay where is his son?" Ayu said.

They heard a cough and a guy with brown eyes and hair appeared. He looked no year older than her.

"I'm Tetsushi Kaji. I would be serving you whilst my dad is sick." He said.

"O-kay Tetsushi-san. How old are you?"

"15."

"Can you drive?"

"Yeah."

"How? I mean you're just 15. You are not even legal to drive."

"Yeah, I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't."

"Whatever. Let's go I'm going to be late!"

Ayu dragged the boy named Kaji out.

"They look so cute together." Ami said. Her fellow maids nodded.

Meanwhile,

They were seated on the car, Kaji driving.

"Have you experienced to walk on the streets? Eat at the streets little shops that offer food, eatery I mean?" Kaji asked.

"Uh no. I don't plan too." Ayu replied.

"Well let's take a detour to your school." He said as he took a turn around.

"Whaa-… What are you doing?" She replied.

"Taking you to a road trip. Don't worry there's no class today. Haven't you watched the news?"

"No…" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

Kaji just shook his head, "First stop, bargain shops!"

They arrived at a bargain central, lots of stalls.

"Uhhh.. What do we do here?" Ayu asked.

"Shop. You girls love to shop right? So I'm taking you here to shop."

"Yeah, why here? Not the mall?"

"You are going to miss my point if we go to the mall, duh!" Kaji said.

She just nodded.

For about two to three hours they searched, checked, haggled and both stuffs.

Dresses, shoes, bags and other random accessories.

"I'm never going to invite a girl shopping." Kaji muttered as he held 10 bags, 5 each hand.

"Come on, Tetsushi-san." Ayu said as he dragged poor Kaji away.

After a few minutes,

"Tateishi-sama, Let's take a break!"

"Okay fine. Don't call me Tateishi-sama, call me Ayu."

"Okay. Next stop, eatery!"

"Whaaa-! Tetsushi-san! Let's eat at a decent place! Please!"

"Of course."

The next scene before them was a crowded place. A bit smelly but not so. Chairs were old and kind of rusty. You could see mosquitoes and flies everywhere.

"Tetsushi! I though we would it on a decent place!"

"It is…"

"It is so not!"

"Here you go, ma'am. Your food." The server said.

"Thanks."

"Taste it!" Kaji said.

She did. She was expecting the worst but the food wasn't. It was actually good, except for a little lack of taste.

"You like it?" Kaji asked.

"It's okay."

"Come on… Tell me the truth."

"It's good, okay? Happy?"

"Yes and No. We still have one more destination left."

"And where is that?"

"Finish you food first, Tateishi-sama."

"Ayu. Call me Ayu."

"I'm sorry, Tateishi-sama. We are not close I have just met you today and well we have different status in life."

Ayu had stopped for a second as pain flashed on her face but she quickly masked it.

They walked to a little shop and stopped there.

"This is my workplace. I know I'm a minor but I need to earn money for college so I work as a helper here." Kaji said.

Ayu examined the workplace. Like the eatery it was fairly dirty.

An old woman appeared, "Kaji! I thought you wouldn't attend today."

"I won't I'm just showing my friend here, my workplace."

"Oh, How rude of me not to greet you, miss." The old woman said to me.

"It's okay." Ayu replied.

"Come Ayu!" Kaji said.

"So what do you do here?"

"I carry stuffs."

"Is it hard?"

"Sometimes."

"Can I try?" She asked.

"Can you?" He said as he gave Ayu a 25 kilo ricebag.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… It's so heavy."

"Told you."

By now, Ayu and Kaji were seating on one of the benches on the park. It was nearing sunset already.

"You know? You're not as bad as I though you were." Kaji said.

"Why do you say so?"

"I always thought that you were a bratty rich girl. Like all of them. I guess, you weren't."

"Well you're not as bad, either." Ayu said.

Kaji raised an eyebrow.

"I always thought you were a snob and only wanted to earn money." She said.

"I don't. If I did it'll be for my family."

"You love them very much right?"

"Of course they are my family! Hey let's get you back, You're dad might get worried." He said.

"Doubt it." She murmured, "Okay Let's go home."

The car ride was silent. Both enjoying the dusk's breeze.

They got down.

"Would we ever see each other again?" She asked.

"Of course. Even if I don't sub for my dad anymore I'll visit if you would like it."

"Really? You would? I really appreciate it"

"Yeah.. Well…" He said.

"You know what? I like you." She said and went in the house.

Kaji frozed for a moment but replied, "I like you too."

Just before she arrived on the door he heard Kaji say it and she froze for a while but waved her hands indicating see-ya!

"Yeah, See you Ayu-chan!" Kaji said as he too left.

'He called me Ayu. So now we are close right?' Ayu thought.

"I hope so…" She said.

"You were saying, Ayu-san?" Ami said.

"Nothing Ami. Nothing." Ayu smiled.

--------------

Did I get rid of my writer's block? I don't know if I did. Anyways, I hope you like it.

I enjoyed writing it.

Please Read and Review!

-Shizuka Kuruzo


End file.
